


instruments

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Blade, M/M, Spongebob - Freeform, ahahah who likes instruments, ok this will probably get deleted later whatever ok, otp, wow this whole fic came from a comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"is castiel an instrument?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	instruments

"ok," sam began, "how many of you have played musical instruments before?"  
" do instruments of torture count?" crowley asked.  
"no." sam said.  
"is castiel an instrument?" dean asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
"no dean, castiel is not an instrument." sam said with a slightly disgusted look on his face.  
dean rose his hand again.  
"the first blade is not an instrument either." sam said.

**Author's Note:**

> kudous and some comments would be nice :D


End file.
